Mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices may be used to perform a wide variety of tasks. These tasks may include but are not limited to drafting emails and text messages, making voice and video phone calls, creating tasks and calendar entries, updating social network status, playing games, and so forth. However, a user may be interrupted mid-task, and in some instances may be sidetracked to doing something else, which may result in the user forgetting to complete the task later. For example, a user may be interrupted (e.g., by a phone call) while creating a calendar entry, so that for instance, the entry has an event title and date, but lacks other perhaps essential data points, such as a location and start time. As another example, a user interrupted while operating a social networking application to update her status may forget to later come back and complete/submit her status update. Mobile computing devices in particular typically include relatively small displays that make switching between contexts (e.g., from one application to another) fairly dramatic, as opposed to computing devices with larger screens that typically display multiple applications at once. Thus, switching applications on a mobile computing device (e.g., to take an incoming phone call) is more likely to result in a user forgetting to complete a task.